Yoshi
|species = Yoshi Dinosaur |gender = Male (sometimes considered female as he lays eggs) |attire = Red shell, orange and yellow shoes |eyes = Prussian Blue |likes = Mario, Luigi, Birdo, fruit, cookies, helping babies, eating, Princess Peach, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Princess Rosalina, Silver (Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) Princess Daisy, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Amy Rose,Toad |dislikes = Mean people, Bowser and Dr Eggman's henchmen, chillis, Tabuu, water, bees, Metal Sonic, Bowser Jr, Wario, Waluigi, King Boo, Petey Piranha |skills = Chameleon-like tongue, Eating enemies and turning them into eggs, spitting fire, throwing eggs, flutter kicking, flutter jumping, Ground Pound, tail whip, Super Dragon transformation }} Yoshi is a green dinosaur from Yoshi's Island. For many years he has been a loyal friend and ally to Mario. Yoshi is known for kindness and bravery as he has helped defend the world and rescue captives from the evil Bowser many times. Yoshi has appeared alongside Mario in every one of his cross-overs with Sonic the Hedgehog. Abilities Yoshi and his species are famous with their long tongues. They can also do the Flutter Jump which can go higher than Mario's Jump. His Flutter Jump can be done by jumping and running in thin air but in a few seconds, Yoshi can get weary and fall to the ground. Game appearances ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' in the "No Hopers" Category]]Yoshi was one of the many heroes who took on Cranky Kong's video game hero challenge in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. He placed in the top three (along with Mario and Link or Diddy Kong depending on how well the player ranked). At the time of this game Nintendo and Sega were bitter rivals in the console wars, thus Nintendo placed Sonic's shoes next to a trash can labeled "No Hopers". (Earthworm Jim's gun is also there.) ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Knuckles]]While competing in the Olympic Games, Yoshi was drawn up against Tails in a Table Tennis match. The two stared across the table at each other trying to intimidate one another and the two quickly became very competitive towards the match. Fortunately due to the friendly nature of both sidekicks, they came out in good humor and high spirits, evidence being that they are later seen side by side, smiling and raising their fists in enthusiasm and joy. Despite Yoshi and Vector both being green reptiles, no friendship or meeting between them has ever officially been established.Yoshi is a speed type character along with Sonic, Shadow and Daisy. After speed he has a pretty decent skill level leaving his power and Stamina to be a satisfactory. Yoshi stands as one of the more well rounded speed characters. His Emblem and flag is the famous Yoshi egg. This is also his symbol in the ''Super Smash Bros. series. Yoshi has missions both in DS and Wii versions. Wii missions *Build as much power as you can to throw from the center when ! mark appears once in Hammer throw. *Jump from the blue zone two times and clear the bar in High jump. *Parry 6 opponent's attacks and win in fencing *Continue a rally with 15 shots with your opponent in table tennis *Finish between 48–50 seconds in 100m freestyle. DS Missions *Enter to the water feet-first (entry angle from 170 to 180 degrees) in 10M platform. *Don't let your opponent score points (2 is okay, but third point ends mission) in Table tennis. *Enter 32 or more performance commands in Trampoline. *Make five consecutive successful shots in Dream Basketball. *Gather 20 coins within 60 seconds in Dream canoe *Defeat Tails in 400m hurdles. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Making his 3rd playable appearance in the ''Super Smash Bros. Series, Yoshi is a fast and heavy fighter with strong smash attacks and amazing jumping ability.Special Moves*'Standard:' Egg Lay:Snag enemies with your tongue and render them briefly immobile within eggs. *'Side:' Egg Roll :Control direction and speed with te Control Stick. Break out with B Button. *'Up:' Egg Throw :Increase thow distance by holding down the B Button. Adust the throw height with the Control Stick. *'Down:' Ground Pound :Jump forwards and up, then slam down in a flash. *'Final Smash:' Super Dragon :Sprout wings and fly. Yoshi will spew fire on his own, but you can launch fireballs on command with any attack button. Subspace Emissary Yoshi first appears after meeting Link when suddenly, the forest is overrun by Primids. Yoshi and Link then fight off the Primids. A Shadow Bug copy of Princess Peach/Princess Zelda then attacks Link/Mario (depending on how the first level was played). If the player fought Princess Peach, Link and Yoshi would fight her and trophicate her. Mario and Pit then discover what happened to Princess Peach. Mario jumps and punches the ground with might. And vice versa if the player fought Zelda. Yoshi and Link then team up with Mario, Pit and Kirby. Towards the end of a long journey, Yoshi and his teammates enter Subspace, only to to have Tabuu turn everyone into trophies. Yoshi was rescued by Kirby, who had been revived by one of Dedede's badges that he had eaten. Yoshi then joins everyone to battle Tabuu, but unfortunately they are no match. Unexpectedly Tabuu receives a spin dash delivered by none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic's attack shatters Tabuu's wings leaving him vulnerable for the final battle. Trophy Description Stickers Sonic stickers usable by this character ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ]] Yoshi returns for the Olympic Winter Games in Vancouver. According to the third trailer for ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Yoshi has formed a new friendship with Silver the Hedgehog . In the DS Adventure Tours, Yoshi will challenge Mario and Sonic to a Skeleton match and then join their group. Yoshi uses his extra long tongue to open a gate in Sparkleton. Profile Info "Yoshi is Mario's friend living on Yoshi Island and usually accompanies Mario and Luigi on their Adventures. Yoshi will put forward great effort in the Olympic Winter Games with his Flutter Jump Ability on the Wii and DS and his Thrash Dash Ability on the DS." ''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Yoshi makes another appearance, again competing in the Olympics for a third time. He remains a speed type character, just as in the first two games. "''Yoshi is Mario's friend living on Yoshi's Island and sometimes accompanies Mario and Luigi on their adventures. Yoshi will put great effort in the London 2012 Olympic Games with his new abilities." ''Sonic Lost World In the Wii U version of ''Sonic Lost World, is a downloadable zone based off Yoshi's Story, titled Yoshi's Island Zone. The location, music and artstyle are based off the Yoshi's Story areas in Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games, and the Red Star Rings have been replaced with Flowers from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Yoshi Eggs are collectable, and bringing them to the goal will grant Sonic 1-Ups. Gallery Artwork File:Yoshi 19.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Yoshi.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:YoshiBrawl.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:TrSuper dragon.jpg| Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Yoshi 54.jpg|'' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Yoshi legs.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' File:Yoshi SSB4.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] Screenshots File:Sonic-Shoes.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' File:Olympicgamesref.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Yoshi & Tails.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:938798 20071015 screen015.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:800px-Silver and Yoshi.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Yoshi DLC 2.jpg|A group of Yoshis on the Yoshi's Island Zone in Sonic Lost World. Trivia * Yoshi was first introduced in Super Mario World around the same time that Sonic the Hedgehog made his game debut. * In Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, Yoshi was among the only characters to not receive new artwork. (Along with Wario and Waluigi) * Yoshi appears in the fake screenshot of Sonic and Tails in Super Smash Bros. Melee, printed in Electronic Gaming Monthly as an April Fools joke. * Interestingly, Naoto Ōshima, the character creator of Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman, moved on to form Artoon and later, Arzest, who created Nintendo titles such as Yoshi's Island DS and Yoshi's New Island. * Yoshi has the same eye color as his rival Tails, except that Yoshi's eyes are a darker blue while Tails' eyes are a lighter blue. External links *Yoshi on the Super Mario Wiki *Yoshi's page on the Yoshi Wiki References Category:Yoshi characters Category:Males Category:Heroes